Adiós, Star Fox
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Un malévolo personaje llamado El Emperador ha surgido para conquistar el Sistema Lylat. Fox tendrá que reunir a su ex equipo y contar con la ayuda del Star Wolf para acabar con esta amenaza y traer la paz. (Trilogía Star Fox parte 3)
1. La gran tragedia

_Antes de comenzar el fnafic, voy a señalar que ninguno de los personajes de StarFox me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Nintendo; los personajes del Universo Marvel mencionados le pertenecen a Disney y Marvel._

_Debido a que StarFox se ubica en el Universo 2, se hacen muchas alusiones a los fanfics de "La Guerra del Universo Dos" y "La Revancha del Universo Dos". No es obligatorio leerlo, pero si se animan espero que les guste._

_Este es el final de la triología._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Gran Tragedia**

Fox Mc Cloud sujetaba su arma mientras avanzaba por aquel campo de batalla lleno de desesperación, sangre y muerte. El zorro sujetó su arma mientras en sus oídos no podía oír más que disparos y gritos de agonía pese a no ver a nadie alrededor.

Fue entonces cuando varios sus camaradas muertos en combate comenzaron a aparecer ante él, sus cuerpos tenían el mismo aspecto que tenían al morir, formando una visión perturbadora.

"Esto es culpa tuya, Fox" dijo una de las fallecidas.

Se trataba de Miyu, miembro de la armada de Lylat.

"Fox, tú tenías que haber muerto en lugar de todos nosotros" añadió Fay, otra de las víctimas en combate, se trataba además de la sobrina del General Pepper.

Las otras víctimas también comenzaron a reprochar al zorro que no debería haber sobrevivido, que ellos no habían sido tan afortunados de salir de batalla con vida, en aquel momento el zorro sintió una profunda desesperación… vio el arma en su mano y supo lo que tenía que hacer; se colocó el arma en la cabeza, y sus dedos se dirigieron al gatillo.

El zorro se despertó súbitamente, jadeando y empapado en sudor. La enorme angustia era la única razón por la que no había gritado… tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que todo aquello no había sido sino una horrible pesadilla. Últimamente las tenía a menudo.

Después de regresar a Lylat desde de la Tierra, tras la Batalla por el Universo Dos, Fox se sintió culpable por el hecho de que únicamente Krystal, Slippy, Falco, ROB64, Katt Monroe, Bill Gray y él regresaran con vida. De la gran armada que fue asignada, algunos murieron por el camino, la mayoría encontraron su final cinco años atrás en la Batalla de Wakanda y, unos pocos lo hicieron en la Batalla por el Universo Dos.

Pese a la alegría de haber recuperado a aquellos que desaparecieron por el chasquido cinco años atrás, Fox aún tenía remordimientos por haber perdido a tanta gente bajo su mando, se supone que él era el héroe de Lylat, mató a Andross, salvó Sauria y junto a su equipo terminaron con la invasión de los Aparoides; incluso había combatido en el Torneo de Super Smash Bros… entonces, ¿por qué no había podido salvarlos?

"No siempre se puede salvar a todos, Fox" le había dicho Peppy Hare "Yo no pude salvar a tu padre"

Pero aquello no había menguado ni su angustia ni su culpabilidad.

Lo que sucedió poco después, fue recordado por todo el Sistema Lylat como la Gran Tragedia.

Después de la derrota de Andross, Venom estaba siempre vigilada por un montón de Guardias de Corneria, intentaban evitar cualquier indicio de apoyo a la causa de Andross, pues muchos habitantes del planeta aún apoyaban sus planes, descontentos con su situación en comparación a los otros planetas

Sin embargo, aquel fatídico día, de entre las aguas surgieron unas naves con forma de estrella marina; antes de que las fuerzas encargadas pudieran dar la voz de alarma, fueron rápidamente asesinados.

La Embajada de Corneria en Venom fue rápidamente asaltada por unos misteriosos asesinos encapuchados también salidos de las aguas masacraron de una forma inhumana a todos aquellos que se encontraban en su interior.

Finalmente se hicieron con la base de operaciones tras una corta pero brutal batalla; de nada sirvieron los intentos de las tropas de Corneria allí designadas, los soldados fueron asesinados de manera brutal.

Aquellos desconocidos, no contentos con aquello, lanzaron numerosos ataques repartidos por todo el Sistema Lylat, bases de operaciones en Fichina y Corneria fueron atacadas y numerosos soldados perdieron la vida bajo el fuego enemigo.

Pero la verdadera masacre ocurrió en Corneria. Aquella tranquila tarde, cuando la población civil paseaba sin preocupaciones (aún no habían tenido noticias de lo ocurrido en los otros planetas), cuando, de pronto aparecieron naves enemigas, las cuales habían abierto un portal dimensional hasta aquel lugar para evitar ser retenidas por las fuerzas militares.

Antes de que los civiles pudieran si quiera preguntarse qué hacían aquellas naves allí, estas bombardearon el lugar.

Muchas personas murieron en el acto, por la explosión o como consecuencia de estas, además, muchas otras fueron pisoteadas o aplastadas por otras debido al inmenso pánico desatado.

No contentos con el bombardeo inicial, las naves aún dispararon contra más edificios reduciéndolos a escombros y aumentando el número de víctimas civiles.

Si bien, la armada entró en acción destruyendo a los enemigos y rescatando personas malheridas y/o atrapadas entre los escombros, no había duda de que los perpetradores del ataque habían conseguido su objetivo, sembrar el terror.

Las noticias de lo sucedido llegaron a las más altas esferas y pronto se enteraron de la caída de Venom, que ahora estaba bajo el mando de los responsables de la Gran Tragedia…

Todos supieron que, la paz y la tranquilidad se habían acabado e iban a afrontar una nueva guerra.

Pero las cosas no estaban bien para el Sistema Lylat.

El gran estratega y comandante, el General Pepper sufrió tanto al enterarse de la muerte de su sobrina, que cayó muy enfermo, por ello, le cedió su puesto a Peppy Hare, uno de los miembros del Star-Fox original. Si bien era bueno, no tenía ni la estrategia ni el carisma del General Pepper.

Por si esto fuera poco, el Star Fox se había disuelto recientemente, solo Fox y ROB64 formaban actualmente el equipo.

Falco después de la Batalla por el Universo Dos había vuelto con su ex Katt Monroe solo para romper con ella apenas unas semanas después y, después se había hecho cazarrecompensas una vez más, pero tenía más pena que gloria.

Slippy, que había recuperado a su amada, Amanda, se había ido voluntariamente del equipo para estar con ella. Además, en la Batalla por el Universo Dos, había perdido de por vida una pierna, que le fue reemplazada por una metálica. De seguro no quería tener nada más que ver con aquello.

Pero, sin duda, el caso más trágico fue el de Krystal. Después de perder a toda esa gente bajo su mando, él decidió echarla del equipo, para evitar otra pérdida más.

"Yo también he combatido igual que tú" había dicho.

Pero él no iba a cambiar de idea; aquello había marcado un deterioro muy serio en su amistad, razón por la que ella había roto todo contacto entre ambos y poco o nada sabía el zorro acerca de ella.

¿Pero a qué se enfrentaba exactamente el Sistema Lylat?

Resulta que, en Venom, los enemigos habían dejado vivo a un solo soldado raso, solo a una persona perteneciente a Corneria para que llevase un mensaje. Al parecer, en aquellos mares contaminados, había habido una mutación que había afectado a la vida acuática de aquel turbio planeta; esta vida acuática se había transformado en seres inteligentes, pero extremadamente ambiciosos. Sus planes de conquista se extendían más allá de Venom. Al parecer su líder era alguien llamado El Emperador, pero no lo habían visto aún, solo tenían su nombre como único dato.

Con esta información sobre la mesa, lo primero que el General Peppy hizo, fue poner en aviso a Fox Mc Cloud y ROB64.

Fox barajó seriamente sus opciones, no había duda de que aquella nueva amenaza debía ser neutralizada lo antes posible, de otro modo su enemigo se haría tan fuerte que sería imposible pararle los pies; o, cabía la posibilidad de que lanzaran otro ataque contra objetivos civiles causando más muertes.

"Solo nosotros no lograremos acabar con la amenaza" comentó ROB64.

"Lo sé" le respondió el zorro con una sensación de abatimiento.

¿Pero qué opciones tenían?

Se le cruzó por la cabeza contactar a la Capitana Marvel, pero ella viajaba por todo el universo y, sabía que los consideraba capaces de resolver los problemas a ellos solos, así que de seguro no vendría. Quizá tuviera más probabilidades si llamaba a los llamados Guardianes de la Galaxia, pero quizá para cuando la ayuda llegase ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin duda, tendría que dar con sus antiguos compañeros y convencerles de que la única manera de solucionar aquello, era trabajando todos juntos como el Star Fox una vez más. No iba a ser fácil, pero intentarlo era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

* * *

_Adventures no es mi juego favorito, me tomaré algunas libertades creativas._

_Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. __Intentaré actualizarlo lo antes posible._


	2. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 2. Reencuentros**

Contactar con Slippy no sería demasiado complicado. Fox sabía, por medio de Peppy Hare que su amigo estaba en Corneria, y, afortunadamente, ni él ni su prometida habían sido afectados por la Gran Tragedia.

Ahora, lo verdaderamente difícil sería convencer a la rana de que debía unirse al equipo, nunca le había gustado combatir, pero desde que perdió su pierna en la Batalla por el Universo Dos, no se había vuelto a subir a otra nave espacial.

Como era de esperar, este se negó a tomar parte en el conflicto.

"Pero Slippy, ¿no te das cuenta de que si dejamos que campen a sus anchas puede producirse otro ataque como ese?"

"¿No tenemos ya un ejército? Que se encarguen ellos"

"Tú sabes que gran parte de ese ejército murió en la Tierra"

"Pues es lo que pasa por involucrarnos en un conflicto tan lejano"

"Si no nos hubiéramos involucrado, los desaparecidos no hubieran regresado y lo sabes. Eso incluye a Amanda"

"Bueno, yo ya he pagado el precio, ¿no?"

Al escuchar aquello, el zorro se enfureció, y se levantó para encararlo.

"¡El Slippy Toad que yo conozco no ignoraría sus responsabilidades de esa manera"

"Igual nunca me conociste bien"

Fox dio un respingo, estaba a punto de contestarle algo que, de seguro acabaría con su amistad, pero en el último segundo decidió no hacerlo y, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí apretando los puños.

ROB64 vio el rostro de Fox.

"No ha ido bien, ¿verdad?"

"No" respondió este con un tono de voz que señalaba abatimiento "¿Has logrado dar con el paradero de Krystal?"

"Negativo, sigue desaparecida"

El zorro enterró la cara entre sus manos mientras comenzaba a sentir una enorme sensación de abatimiento, pero, afortunadamente, el robot le dio una buena noticia.

"Sin embargo, Fox. Sé un lugar donde han visto con frecuencia a Falco Lombardi"

El lugar al que ROB64 se refería era un antro ubicado en un satélite artificial bastante lejos de Corneria, lo cierto es que era arriesgado ir tan lejos con esta nueva guerra ya empezada, quién sabe si, de la nada el fuego enemigo les pondría en problemas… pero si de verdad querían dar con el antiguo integrante del Star Fox, tendrían que arreglárselas.

Ambos fueron afortunados y llegaron al lugar sin complicaciones (o tal vez la expansión del Imperio de Anglar aún no había llegado hasta allí).

Pero el viaje no era el único peligro, en aquel lugar se reunían gente de bajo estatus tales como saqueadores, contrabandistas, peligrosos cazarrecompensas… debido a que, realmente no representaban una gran amenaza para el sistema, las fuerzas simplemente habían hecho la vista gorda ante aquel problema antes de tomar alguna medida drástica contraproducente. En cualquier caso, tendrían que andar con pies de plomo en aquel lugar.

Después de preguntar a un par de personas si habían visto a Falco, un par de desconocidos, grandes como armarios, rodearon a Fox. El zorro se puso en guardia, pero uno de ellos lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo, el zorro cayó, pero aún mantuvo una mirada desafiante, razón por la cual estos le propinaron más golpes.

"En qué situación tan terrible se ha metido el famoso Fox Mc Cloud"

Aquella voz gangosa y repelente le era familiar…

Efectivamente, era de Leon Powalski, miembro del Star Wolf. El camaleón le guardaba un odio visceral, pues James Mc Cloud, el padre de Fox, había encarcelado al padre de Leon varios años atrás.

"Así que sigues vivo" le dijo con una voz desafiante el zorro pese a la situación en la que se encontraba "Los aparoides no acabaron con vosotros"

El Star Wolf años atrás había luchado contra la invasión de los Aparoides al Sistema Lylat, arriesgando sus vidas en un acto de heroicidad, al final los tres integrantes (Wolf, León y Panther) habían quedado como desparecidos en combate.

"¿Dónde prefieres el disparo, en el corazón o entre los ojos?

El reptil lo apuntó con un arma cargada mientras sonreía malévolamente, sus dedos se dirigieron al gatillo para disparar… pero antes de que pudiera, una segunda figura se lo impidió.

"¿No tienes honor?"

Aquella voz le era familiar a Fox, la conocía perfectamente…

"Wolf" murmuró el zorro.

Efectivamente, se trataba del lobo que, en otro tiempo había llegado a ser su amigo íntimo; las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un segundo, Fox supo por el rostro más maduro del lobo que este no se había visto afectado por el lapso temporal.

"¡Este no es tu sitio, Mc Cloud! ¡Lárgate!"

El zorro no se movió, siguió mirando desafiante al lobo.

"¡Que te largues!"

De nuevo, no hizo el mínimo gesto ni mostró la más mínima voluntad de moverse, ante lo cual, el lobo le dio un golpe.

"Puedes pegarme si quieres, Wolf. Pero he venido aquí buscando respuestas y no me iré sin ellas"

En el rostro del lobo se mezclaba la ira con la admiración.

"Esa boca te va a costar un disgusto de verdad, Mc Cloud. Debe ser por eso que Krystal ya no está a tu lado"

Ante aquella provocación, Fox lo atacó, golpeándolo en el rostro, pero Wolf era más fuerte que él y rápidamente lo derribó, manteniéndolo en el suelo aplastándole las rodillas.

"Powalski, este estúpido zorro ya me tiene hasta el hocico. ¡Haz lo que quieras con él!"

Leon sonrió sádicamente y, una vez más cargó su arma, listo para acabar con la vida de Fox Mc Cloud… no podía creerlo, después de haber acabado con Andross, haber evitado la invasión de los aparoides, enfrentado tres veces a Thanos, después de haber sobrevivido al lapso y a tantas batallas aquel era su final…cerró los ojos… pero antes de que Leon se le acercase, alguien lo había disparado y también a los otros dos desconocidos.

"¡Falco!" exclamó el zorro al ver a su salvador.

"Mira que eres dependiente, Fox" le reprochó el halcón; era su manera de expresar que se alegraba de verlo sano y salvo.

A continuación se dirigió a Wolf.

"¡Apártate ahora mismo de Fox!"

El lobo obedeció, pero una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

"¡Adelante, hazlo! ¡Dispárame! Al fin y al cabo somos iguales, vais de héroes pero matáis por la espalda como cobardes"

"Son balas eléctricas" replicó Falco "A diferencia de esa lagartija retorcida yo sí tengo principios"

Pero al lobo aún le quedaba otro As en la manga.

"Si me atrapáis nunca os revelaré el paradero de Krystal"

"Te lo sacaré a la fuerza" replicó Falco "Además, quién sabe si estás diciendo la verdad"

Pero Fox negó con la cabeza.

"No, yo le creo" respondió con firmeza el zorro, y luego se dirigió al lobo

"Trato hecho, Wolf. Te dejamos ir y nos dices donde está ella"

"Tu amiguita vino con nosotros hará unas dos semanas, quiso unirse al equipo"

Al oír aquello, el zorro apretó los puños con rabia.

"No te mosquees aún. No la quería y León tampoco, pero Panther sí; así que los dos se fueron juntos cual parejita feliz, me dan arcadas solo de pensar en ello. No sé dónde estarán, pero si fuera tú, buscaría en Fichina"

Después de decir aquello, Wolf cargó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Leon y se marchó del lugar.

"No sé si contactar a Krystal es buena idea" comentó Falco una vez estuvieron en la nave "Aunque se lo pidamos hay una posibilidad de que no vuelva"

"Lo sé" respondió Fox mirando hacia otro lado.

El halcón negó con la cabeza.

"Iré contigo, solo para asegurarme de que no te pegas un balazo en la sien si ella se niega"

El zorro lo miró y sonrió. Puede que ellos hubieran tenido sus diferencias, pero en realidad, al halcón sí le importaba. Con Falco y ROB64 a su lado, el zorro puso rumbo a Fichina.


	3. Egoísmo

**Capítulo 3. Egoísmo**

Pronto Fox, Falco y ROB64 estaban en Fichina. La mente de Fox estaba solo puesta en una cosa, dar con Krystal. Pero en aquel planeta helado como un témpano siempre y ahora fuertemente vigilado no sería fácil dar con nadie.

"Como ese chucho nos haya mentido la próxima vez que lo veamos explotaré su nave con él dentro" repetía Falco por lo bajini.

El zorro ignoró a su camarada y miró alrededor… solo veía soldados y más soldados.

Alguien lo llamó y, el zorro se puso en guardia ante la posibilidad de que fuera una nueva amenaza… pero solo se trataba de un recluta.

Aquel soldado debía haberse unido a las tropas de Fichina muy recientemente, su cara aún presentaba rasgos infantiles.

"¡Eres Fox Mc Cloud, el héroe!" exclamó el joven simio "¡El héroe del Sistema Lylat!"

El zorro se sintió algo incómodo. Era cierto que mucha gente le consideraba como tal, pero seguía sintiéndose culpable por haber perdido a tanta gente bajo su mando, así que él mismo no se consideraba como tal lo más mínimo; pero el pequeño siguió con su ronda de preguntas:

"¿Cómo de grande era la Reina de los Aparoides? ¿Qué aspecto tenía el llamado "Planeta Tierra"? ¿Tuviste miedo cuando te enfrentase a Thanos?"

Pero Falco intervino.

"Lo siento, chaval. Tenemos prisa, además antes de hacer preguntas tienes que presentarte primero. ¡Aprende modales!"

Pero este no se rendía.

"Mis disculpas, mi nombre es Dash Bowman"

Al zorro y al halcón se les heló la sangre en las venas, si lo que creían era correcto, aquel joven debía estar emparentado con… Andross…

Al parecer, debían ser como un libro abierto para el chaval, pues este, de alguna manera averiguó lo que estaban pensando.

"Sí, Andross era mi tío abuelo. Pero en realidad a la familia no la elegimos, ¿verdad? No es justo que se me juzgue por algo que hizo alguien de mi familia"

Parecía abatido y, aquello hizo sentir culpable al zorro.

"Tienes razón, siento mucho haberte juzgado mal. Escucha, estamos buscando a alguien, pero cuando terminemos si quieres puedo responder a todas esas preguntas, ¿te parece bien?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del joven simio.

"Si tenéis que buscar a alguien, deberías usar el localizador de la base de Fichina, es muy eficaz" les sugirió.

Tras agradecer su ayuda a Dash, tanto Falco como Fox se dirigieron a la base de Fichina. Pero nada mas llegar, notaron que algo no iba bien, ¿Cómo es que había tan poca seguridad? Por precaución, sacaron sus armas y, sigilosamente avanzaron por la base. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vieron a dos guardias de seguridad degollados; el corte en sus gargantas era limpio, como si el que los hubiese matado fuera un asesino profesional.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí y dar parte a las autoridades" susurró Fox.

"¿Después de haber venido hasta aquí? ¡Ni hablar! Voy a encontrar a ese cabrón y matarlo" respondió Falco con decisión.

Pero antes de que el zorro pudiera replicarle, este ya se había ido. Fox pegó un puñetazo al suelo y maldijo su suerte… ¿Ese Dash no les habría llevado allí para tenderles una trampa? ¿O acaso la información proporcionada por Wolf era falsa desde un principio? Ya no sabía qué creer…

"Si Krystal hubiese estado aquí para leer los pensamientos…"

¡Tenía que dar con ella! Pero la única forma era el localizador… ¿Seria prudente seguir avanzando con un asesino en la base?

"¡Es una locura!" pensó el zorro mientras se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraba el localizador.

Después de haber introducido el nombre de Krystal en localizador, el zorro esperó pacientemente a que este le señalase… pero figuraba como desaparecida…

"¡Joder! Pero como puede…"

Entonces lo comprendió. Falco, Slippy y él llevaban aquellos chips implantados por la armada, pero Wolf y los suyos no, esa era la razón de que no figuraran en aquel archivo… pero Krystal había llevado el suyo… a no ser…

"¡Es una locura! ¡No puede haberse arrancado el chip sin causarse una grave lesión"

Pero Krystal era la última en su especie… quizá ellos contasen con inmunidad a ese dolor o algo por el estilo… no tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Alguien entró en la sala y Fox se puso en guardia, pero se trataba de Falco.

"Fox, he encontrado al asesino y lo he matado. Está en la otra sala"

El cadáver les dio más información de la que creían. Se trataba de una especie de pez mutado, lo cierto es que solo verlo daban arcadas, la mutación había deformado seriamente el cuerpo. Intentaron buscar cierta documentación o alguna pista que les diera más información sobre aquello a lo que debían enfrentarse… pero no había nada.

"No nos rindamos, es mejor que le llevemos el cuerpo a Beltino Toad" sugirió Fox.

"¿El padre de la ranucha cobarde? Seguro que le ha entrado el canguelo, al igual que a su hijo. ¡Yo paso de cargar con el fiambre!"

"¿Entonces por qué no vas tú a buscar a Krystal?" sugirió el zorro.

"Sigue siendo mejor que ir a ver al padre de la ranucha"

"En ese caso, encontraremos luego"

Beltino Toad aceptó analizar el cuerpo de aquella criatura mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez por lo sucedido con su hijo.

"Tienes que entenderlo, Fox. No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que volvisteis del llamado Planeta Tierra"

El zorro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; tras agradecer a Beltino aquello, se dispuso a reunirse con Falco, pero cuando lo encontró, no estaba solo, Katt Monroe estaba con él.

"Katt, no te había visto desde… lo de la Tierra, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿A ti qué te parece, zorro? Voy a detener a esos terroristas y la forma más rápida posible es unirse al Star Fox"

"Ya te he dicho que no lo harás" replicó Falco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Tú no eres el líder, pajarraco"

"¿Pajarraco? Tampoco es que tus habilidades sean excepcionales felina"

Pero el zorro cortó aquella discusión de raíz.

"Falco, ¿has encontrado a Krystal o no?"

"No, Fox, lo siento"

"Pero yo sí"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Katt.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó el zorro.

"Si lo quieres saber, debo unirme al equipo"

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?" le gritó Fox elevando la voz.

Pero la gata no se asustó en absoluto, estaba dispuesta a unirse al Star Fox a toda costa, la determinación en su mirada les indicó que, hicieran lo que hicieran ella no daría su brazo a torcer. Fox gruñó con fastidio.

"Tú ganas, ahora eres miembro de Star Fox. Ahora llévanos hasta Krystal"

Katt les llevó a una zona muy alejada de Fichina, lejos de las bases militares de aquel planeta, de hecho, parecía que muy pocas personas conocían aquella zona. La gata les había hecho cambiarse de ropa antes de ir.

"¿Esto es un club ilegal?"

"Vaya, Falco eres un genio" le respondió ella con sarcasmo, por lo que él frunció el ceño.

En aquel club se reunían gente de poco nivel social, algunos peligrosos, por lo que la gata les había advertido que no miraran a nadie a los ojos. Sentados en una mesa aparte, se encontraban dos encapuchados, al parecer ya los esperaban; cuando Katt, Fox y Falco se sentaron, se descubrieron. Uno de ellos era Panther, estaba claro por sus facciones maduras que el lapso no le había afectado, al igual que a Wolf; la otra encapuchada era Krystal, pero su rostro no se mostraba dulce en absoluto.

"¿Qué necesitas?" preguntó ella, y parecía más un _déjame tranquila_.

"Krystal, estamos reuniendo el Star Fox…" comenzó el zorro, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"No, no contéis conmigo… ¿qué pasa? ¿ahora no tienes miedo de que me hieran?"

"Krystal…"

"¡No, Fox! ¡Ahora no me vengas con esas! Me hiciste daño expulsándome, ahora ya lo he superado"

Pese a que Katt le había dicho que no con la cabeza, Falco intervino.

"¡Reservad el rollo romántico para un jodido culebrón! ¡Esto no va de vosotros y vuestro _bad romance_! ¡Va de detener a esos mal nacidos y restaurar la paz de Lylat! ¿O es que queréis que haya más víctimas?"

El rostro de Krystal pareció mostrar algo de culpabilidad, pero solo duró unos segundos, pronto volvió a mostrarse duro.

"No es mi problema, Panther y yo estamos metidos en nuestros propios asuntos"

"¿En la delincuencia?" preguntó la gata sonriendo burlonamente.

"La chica es lista y guapa, loro" comentó Panther mirando a Falco "¿Cómo puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad?"

Los dos mencionados parecieron algo incómodos.

Aquella discusión no iba a ninguna parte, así que el zorro le dirigió una última mirada de súplica, pero ella lo ignoró.

Con un gran dolor, Fox se levantó y abandonó el lugar en compañía de Falco y Katt.

* * *

_Me he vuelto a tomar libertades creativas, pero ya les puedo asegurar que Katt va a tener un papel en esta historia._

_En cuanto a Dash, he cambiado la relación de abuelo-nieto de Andross y Dash porque en ningún momento se menciona en la franquicia que él tuviera un nieto y de repente sí y eso no me parece lógico._


	4. El héroe

_Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El héroe**

Ya lejos de allí Fox dio un fuerte golpe a la pared. De sus nudillos comenzó a brotar un pequeño hilo de sangre, pero no le importó… Krystal, su amiga, su aliada no quería ayudarlos en aquella crisis.

"Eres un chico, Fox. Supéralo" había dicho Katt "¿Crees que a mí Falco no me ha hecho sufrir? Y no me ves lloriqueando por ello"

Dash había pedido unirse al Star Fox para ayudarlos contra el Imperio Anglar, pero Fox le había rechazado suavemente, no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a alguien tan pequeño, aquel conflicto se había cobrado ya varias vidas.

"¿Y si no ayuda tu amigo de la academia? Ya sabes, el perro que estuvo con nosotros" había sugerido Falco.

"¿Bill Grey? Pero él ya está en las tropas"

"¿Y qué? No creo que tenga muchas pegas en unirse al equipo, en cualquier caso, el objetivo es el mismo"

Como su compañero tenía razón, el zorro puso rumbo a Corneria.

Bill Gray y él habían sido buenos amigos de la academia, después, ambos habían tomado rumbos diferentes. Mientras el zorro se había alzado como capitán del nuevo Star Fox como su líder, el perro se había quedado como militar en Corneria.

Más tarde, el perro los había acompañado en la misión de detener a Thanos; en 2018, año terrestre, ambos habían tomado parte en la batalla en Wakanda contra los Outriders, para después ser vapuleados por Thanos y más tarde Bill fue víctima del lapso; cinco años después, Bill había vuelto y juntos una vez más habían combatido en la Batalla por el Universo Dos, en donde tuvieron suerte de salir con vida.

¿Bill se uniría o al igual que Slippy, y ahora Krystal, se negaría? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Mientras Fox pensaba en todo esto, Katt no paraba de deshacerse en elogios sobre lo bueno que Bill estaba, pero aquello no era sino una estrategia para darle celos a Falco.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, se toparon con una enorme nave y, les llegó un comunicado.

"Fox, necesitamos vuestra ayuda, por favor"

Aquella voz le era familiar… se trataba de Lucy Hare, la hija de Peppy; se había unido a la armada de Corneria hacía poco tiempo, pero sus labores eran más en el campo humanitario. Precisamente, la razón por la que requería de su ayuda, era llevar a refugiados de guerra; aquellos infelices habían huido de Venom cuando las tropas del Emperador tomaron el planeta.

"No los querrán en otros planetas si van ellos solos, Fox. La gente los ve como seguidores de Andross, a pesar de que la población civil no tuvo nada que ver con la guerra… pero si vamos con vosotros sus posibilidades aumentarán"

"Lucy, de verdad que nos gustaría ayudarte…" comenzó el zorro, pero su compañero lo interrumpió.

"Habla por ti"

Fox frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía Falco mostrar aquella poca falta de empatía? No era el único, a Katt tampoco parecía importarle; aquello, para bien o para mal, hizo que el zorro se replanteara su objetivo y le diera prioridad a ayudar a aquellos refugiados que iban en la nave pilotada por Lucy.

Desviaron el rumbo a Fichina, para disgusto de Falco y Katt, pero Fox era el capitán, además ROB64 también se había puesto de parte del zorro.

Por fin, llegaron a Fichina, donde las tropas del Emperador aún no habían llegado.

Los guardias miraron con una mala cara tanto a Lucy como a los refugiados, pero Fox dio la cara por ellos y los dejaron quedarse en aquel planeta; eso sí, temporalmente.

"Tienes un gran corazón, ¿lo sabías?" le comentó Lucy mientras le sonreía "Realmente eres un héroe Fox"

"Solo hago lo que creo correcto… aunque últimamente ya no estoy seguro si lo que hago es lo mejor, no me siento un héroe…"

Ella se sentó a su lado para consolarlo.

"¿Qué sucede, Fox?"

Él le contó lo ocurrido con Slippy y luego con Krystal.

"Deberías de dejar de culparte, ellos ya tomaron su decisión, no puedes hacer nada más, solo seguir adelante. Tú solo querías que a ella no le pasara nada malo, si ella no es capaz de verlo así, ya no es tu problema"

Hizo una pausa.

"Perdón, al menos esa es mi opinión…"

"Está bien, Lucy, gracias por tratar de animarme"

"Oye, yo tengo que quedarme aquí con los refugiados, pero más adelante puedo ayudaros… ¡Puede que no lo parezca, pero papá me ha enseñado técnicas de pilotaje!"

"Seguro que eres tan buena como él"

"¡No, mejor!"

Y ambos rieron juntos.

De nuevo, Fox y su equipo iban a poner rumbo a Corneria, pero dio la increíble casualidad de que Bill Gray ya estaba allí, había sido recientemente trasladado y, estaba muy impresionado por el gesto tan noble del zorro con los refugiados.

"Cuenta conmigo en tu equipo, Fox" le dijo el perro "De todas formas iba a pelear contra esos invasores… ¡No tomarán el Sistema Lylat!"

"Esa es la actitud"

Y ambos hicieron su saludo secreto riendo como en los viejos tiempos en la Academia.

Falco no parecía feliz con la idea, en realidad él no se llevaba bien casi con nadie, pero aquel perro y su carácter bonachón le enervaba las plumas; siguiendo con su estrategia de poner celoso al halcón, Katt le dio a Bill una bienvenida calurosa.

Pero aquello, no iba a durar demasiado, pues, repentinamente se produjo en Fichina un ataque, una enorme nave con forma de estrella de mar comenzó a bombardear la ciudad.

Un escuadrón atacó a la nave, pero a pesar de que acertaron varios disparos, no logró derrotarla y, a continuación fueron diezmados por otras naves que escoltaban a la grande. Ante esta situación, Fox y su equipo se subieron a sus naves, listos para la batalla.

"¡Star Fox, adelante!"

* * *

_Quería darle al personaje de Fox algo más de profundidad. En general estoy bastante contento con el resultado._

_Le quedan un par de capítulos al fic, así que trataré de actualizarlo pronto. _


	5. Fox McCloud

_Lamento el retraso en el último capítulo, pero es que he estado muy liado. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Fox Mc Cloud**

Enseguida Fox comenzó a planear la estrategia.

Las naves que escoltaban a la grande eran demasiado rápidas y, por si esto fuera poco, la grande estaba equipada con un escudo que la protegía de los disparos.

"¿Qué hacemos, Fox?" preguntó Katt.

Fox no le respondió directamente, en su lugar contactó con Falco.

"¿Has visto algún punto débil?"

Pero el halcón negó con la cabeza.

"Ninguno, ese bicho es indestructible"

El zorro apretó los puños de rabia, pero a su Arwing llegó un comunicado, era de Lucy Hare.

"Fox, he usado el Súper Ordenador de la base militar para analizar esa nave y sí tiene un punto débil"

"¿Qué, y como has obtenido el pase?"

"Mi padre es el Líder, Peppy Hare, conmigo han hecho una excepción" respondió ella con cierto aire de chulería.

Pero Falco cortó aquello.

"Muy bonito, pero dinos, donde se encuentra"

"En su parte inferior, si disparáis ahí estoy segura que reduciréis la potencia de su escudo"

Aquellos datos le permitieron a Fox replantear la estrategia.

"Falco, ¡Katt y tú encargaos de las naves pequeñitas!"

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Bill.

"¿Tú también nos ayudarás?"

"Claro, yo siempre estoy a vuestra disposición, Star Fox"

El zorro sonrió. Bill junto a Katt y ROB64 había desaparecido con el chasquido para luego volver cinco años después y sobrevivir a la terrible Batalla por el Universo Dos… y aun así seguía dispuesto a seguir bajo su dirección de líder…

"Nosotros dos esperaremos y, cuando sea el momento de acertarle en ese punto débil"

"Recibido"

La estrategia del zorro se puso en marcha. Con sus impresionantes maniobras aéreas, Falco fue capaz derrotar a las naves que protegían a la mayor.

"No tengo rival, ¿Eh?"

"Oye, que yo también he colaborado" protestó la gata.

La nave grande pareció darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola, pero aun así, decidió confiar en la protección de su escudo.

Ciñéndose al plan, Falco y Katt también llamaron la atención; la nave disparó por primera vez un enorme rayo, pero su voluptuoso tamaño la volvía lenta, por lo cual estos no tuvieron problema en esquivar el ataque.

Al verse en desventaja, esta emprendió la retirada.

"Ah, no, no dejaré que te escapes" exclamó Bill.

Se adelantó para cerrarle el paso y, aquella fue la ocasión que Fox había estado esperando; con un disparo certero, acertó en el punto débil de la nave, provocando en esta un enorme fallo mecánico que debilitó el escudo.

Al darse cuenta de cuál sería su destino, el capitán de esta, un pez mutante llamado Zazan, se subió a una nave de escape, abandonando a su suerte al resto de su tripulación.

"¡Fuego!"

Falco, Katt y Bill Gray dispararon simultáneamente contra la nave, destruyéndola. Ninguno vio huir a Zazan excepto Fox, que, inmediatamente comenzó su persecución.

Zazan activó el turbo de su nave, dejando atrás el planeta Fichina, pero aún tenía al héroe de Lylat detrás de sí.

Fox no era consciente de que todo aquello era una trampa hasta que dos naves más aparecieron para apoyar a la de Zazan. Estaban tripuladas por dos de los hombres de máxima confianza del Emperador, Octoman y Zako.

El zorro dio un golpe con frustración, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para caer en aquella trampa?

La nave del zorro fue abordada, aunque intentó defenderse, Zako lo superó en fuerza y fue capturado. No contentos con ello, Octoman le dio una paliza brutal mientras el grandote sujetaba los brazos de Fox en la espalda para que no pudiera protegerse.

"Parad ya. Recordad que el jefe lo quiere vivo" comentó Zazan.

"Solo un poco más" replicó Octoman golpeando el estómago del zorro.

Fox le escupió la sangre, cosa que cabreó a su enemigo que sacó el arma para dispararle, pero Zazan no lo permitió. Finalmente, le pusieron una venda al zorro en los ojos y se lo llevaron lejos.

El resto del equipo, al ver que Fox no llegaba, comenzó a impacientarse.

"Mándame las coordinadas de la nave, Lucy" le pidió Falco, aunque sonó más como una orden.

"Di por favor" respondió ella con severidad.

El halcón gruñó, pero acabó cediendo.

"No te mostrabas tan flexible cuando estábamos juntos" le reprochó Katt, a lo que él gruñó de nuevo.

Pero al llegar al lugar solo encontraron la nave de Fox flotando a la deriva y sin piloto; el zorro se encontraba muy muy lejos de allí…

Fox en una sucia celda y despojado de su ropa y su dignidad, se lamentaba de su suerte.

Había oído hablar a sus captores, lo iban a usar como coacción para que Peppy Hare se rindiera, y, sin duda lo haría, el viejo general lo quería como un hijo, pues lo había criado después de que el padre del zorro fuera ejecutado por Andross varios años atrás.

Entonces se oyó un sonido de disparos y gritos de dolor en el pasillo y Fox pudo oír como Zazan gritaba que había un intruso… pero luego el zorro pudo oír como el cuello del pez se rompía… quien quiera que fuera aquel intruso contaba con una fuerza y habilidad extraordinarias.

En aquel momento una figura con un casco en la cabeza que ocultaba su rostro entró en la habitación y de un disparo rompió el candado.

"No te puedo dejar solo un minuto, Mc Cloud"

Al retirar el caso, Fox pudo ver el rostro de su salvador, era Wolf; a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el lobo no tenía parche o aparato metálico, su ojo derecho, que años atrás fue arrancado por Andross se mantenía cerrado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Devolverte el favor. Además tenemos que acabar rápido con estos indeseables de Anglar para que podamos pelear de una maldita vez y ver quien es más fuerte, ¿recuerdas?"

No era la primera vez que el lobo había acudido en su ayuda, hace unos años lo salvó de los Aparoides, pese a todo, siempre negaba que lo estuviera ayudando.

"Tengo tu ropa, pero te la devolveré cuando estemos en mi nave y te hayas duchado, no quiero que lo llenes todo con tu mugre, aunque francamente, no sé si una ducha hará diferencia"

El hocico del lobo se había curvado ligeramente, ¿estaba sonriendo?

Huyeron y, poco después se encontraban huyendo en la nave del lobo; el zorro se había lavado sus heridas y vestido con la ropa que el lobo le había devuelto.

"Wolf, ¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

"Instinto de lobo. Siempre me huelo donde puede estar mi enemigo para acabar con él"

El zorro no contestó nada y ambos permanecieron callados durante varios minutos, finalmente fue Fox quién rompió el silencio.

"¿Dónde está León?"

"Le dije que tenía que salir, no le dije a donde porque supe que no me apoyaría, incluso me pondría pegas, estoy convencido de que estaría muy contento de que te hubieran aniquilado"

"En cambio tú no, por eso me has ayudado"

"¡Zorro estúpido! ¡Ya te he dicho que no es eso!"

El lobo puso el piloto automático, se levantó y agarró al zorro, sujetándolo contra la pared.

"Mírate, el héroe de Lylat. ¿Crees que no sé que no fuiste tú quien derrotó a Thanos sino otra persona? Ni siquiera puedes evitar que yo te mate ¿Y dónde está esa armada tan grande que fue contigo? Te lo diré, todos muertos"

Pero Wolf se había pasado de la raya, lleno de furia Fox lo golpeo haciendo que lo soltara… el golpe había hecho que el lobo sangrara mucho de la nariz.

"¡Te voy a…!"

Pero se detuvo al ver el torrente de lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Fox.

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" preguntó el zorro en un tono que rozaba la histeria "¿Y que no lo lamento cada maldito segundo de mi vida? ¿Crees que me gusta que me apoden héroe y me admiren cuando no pude salvar a nadie? Y que si Krystal está lejos es culpa mía. A veces desearía…"

Pero no pudo continuar la frase, porque Wolf lo había agarrado y lo mantenía en un abrazo. Sin decir palabra, Fox también lo abrazó. Allí permanecieron durante un rato, en silencio mientras el zorro continuó llorando, desahogándose de todo el peso que lo torturaba desde que habían vuelto de la Tierra.

Cuando Wolf lo soltó, Fox ya estaba mucho mejor.

"No eres un héroe… bueno tal vez, pero antes de eso, eres Fox Mc Cloud, un zorro la mar de molesto… pero formidable piloto. Y un gran hombre"

"¿Qué has hecho con el canalla de Wolf O'Donell?"

"Serás…"

Y el lobo le golpeó amistosamente el brazo.

Los ojos de Falco no podían creer lo que veían cuando vieron llegar a Fox acompañado de Wolf.

Como es natural, las tropas quisieron detener al lobo, pero el zorro se interpuso.

"Va a ayudarnos contra el emperador de Anglar"

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que sea un delincuente" le respondió uno de los capitanes "Me da igual que

Bill Gray le susurró a Fox,

"¿De verdad confías en él?"

Fox dudó durante un momento, pues ambos habían estado enfrentados demasiado tiempo, ¿quién podría asegurar que no lo apuñalaría por la espalda a la mínima oportunidad? Pero había una voz en su interior que le pedía a gritos fiarse de la palabra de Wolf… y decidió hacerle caso.

"Sí, confío"

Entonces Bill Gray habló alto.

"Propongo aplazar el juicio de Wolf hasta que todo esto acabe"

"Secundo la moción" coincidió Lucy Hare "Estoy seguro de que mi padre está de acuerdo y si queréis podemos llamarle para confirmarlo"

Finalmente, a cambio de que el lobo se presentara a juicio cuando todo acabara, lo dejaron en libertad por el momento para que les ayudara.

"Sé exactamente en que punto de Venom se encuentra su base de operaciones" dijo entonces Wolf "Le robé este mapa al pulpo antes de matarlo para rescatar a Fox"

Sí, Octoman había muerto al igual que Zazan, pero Zako había huido y de seguro habría ido donde El Emperador para dar la voz de alarma.

"No hay tiempo que perder, debemos llegar a la base de Venom antes de que se trasladen"

Lucy le mandó las coordenadas a su padre.

Peppy Hare mandó una gran armada de todas partes de Lylat que se uniría a ellos, entre ellos se encontraba Dash, emocionado de formar equipo con Fox Mc Cloud.

Por su parte, Beltino Toad les explicó que las criaturas habían surgido por la contaminación de los océanos de Venom, que las fábricas de vertidos les mantenían con vida y hacían más fuertes, pero si las destruían, su poder menguaría.

Una cosa estaba clara, la batalla final iba a dar comienzo.

* * *

_Quería volver a poner el foco en la relación que mantienen Fox y Wolf; ya que es uno de los pilares fundamentales de esta trilogía._

_Me he emocionado al ver que ya han pasado cinco años desde el primer fanfic que subí de esta maravillosa saga._

_El siguiente capítulo será el final de la trilogía. Confío en poder escribir lo que me queda antes de 2020._


	6. La última batalla del Star Fox

_Este es el último capítulo de la Trilogía Star Fox. Confieso que al ver que comencé esta trilogía en 2015 no he podido soltar un suspiro al ver lo rápido que el tiempo ha pasado. _

_Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La última batalla del Star Fox**

Una lluvia de fuego enemiga les esperaba al llegar a Venom, nada nuevo, probablemente aquellos disparos vendrían de algún cañón de defensa submarino.

La flota de Lylat avanzó valientemente, la mayoría lograron superar aquella barrera sin problema alguno, pues la superioridad tanto táctica como en fuerza estaba de su parte; no obstante unos pocos pilotos habían perdido la vida bajo el fuego enemigo.

Al llegar, el enemigo había concentrado más naves, probablemente para menguar su número lo máximo posible. Zako lideraba aquellas naves.

"Moriremos por El Emperador y por el Imperio de Anglar"

"Eso jamás existió en primer lugar" fue la contundente respuesta de Dash "Sin los avances de mi abuelo, vosotros no estaríais aquí. ¡No dejaré que ensuciéis más su memoria!"

Aquellas palabras cabrearon a aquel y, desde entonces centró todas sus energías en tratar de derribar a aquel, pero Dash pese a su corta edad tenía un don para aquello y plantó cara.

Finalmente Wolf, dijo que se aburría y, de un disparo certero hizo estallar la nave de Zako matándolo.

Lucy Hare y Peppy Hare animaron a Fox a continuar.

"Debes llegar a la guarida del Emperador y detenerlo antes de que intente escapar"

Pero el zorro se negaba a dejar a sus compañeros detrás.

"Nosotros nos encargamos de estos imbéciles, Fox" le dijo Bill "Tú sigue"

"Si no continuas lo haré yo y me llevaré el mérito" añadió Wolf mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

Fox decidió hacer caso y, se coló cuando tuvo la oportunidad; Falco, Katt y Wolf fueron con él.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un último obstáculo antes de llegar hasta la guarida del malvado Emperador.

En el fondo marino les esperaba El Leviatán, un robot metálico con forma de serpiente gigante.

"¡Star Fox, atacad!"

Pero la munición no parecía hacerle daño alguno.

"Mierda, ¿y ahora qué?"

Pero la solución llegó poco después. Slippy, Panther, Krystal y León habían llegado para apoyar a sus respectivos equipos.

"Chicos, ¿pero cómo…?" comenzó a preguntar Fox, pero el grito furioso de Wolf lo interrumpió.

"¡Leon! ¡Panther! ¡Idiotas, no debíais venir! Esos fascistas de Lylat os juzgarán a vosotros también cuando esto acabe"

"No sería propio de un caballero abandonar a su líder justo al final" replicó Panther, de forma contundente pese a no haber levantado ni un poco la voz.

"Si tienen que hacerlo, que juzguen a todo el Star Wolf" añadió Leon.

"Peppy Hare habló conmigo, y comprendí que no puedo dejar que el miedo me domine" explicó Slippy "Siempre hemos estado juntos como mejores amigos, Fox, Por favor, perdóname por lo de antes"

La única que no dijo palabra alguna fue Krystal, pero el caso es que estaba allí.

Pese a que atacaron todos juntos, no pudieron hacerle daño alguno, aquella cosa estaba hecha de un metal demasiado resistente… pero Krystal fue quien tuvo la solución, pues pudo leer la mente de los subordinados del Emperador. Al parecer, si derrotaban al villano, aquella máquina de guerra dejaría de funcionar.

"¡Tenemos que abrir un camino al estúpido de Mc Cloud!" fueron las órdenes de Wolf.

"Ahora no te hagas el héroe como contra los Aparoides"

"¿Qué pasa, zorro idiota? ¿Tienes miedo a que me muera y no podamos tener ese combate de una vez por todas?"

"¡Claro que no!" pero en realidad, era una mentira. Después de lo sucedido en aquella guerra no quería que el lobo volviera a ponerse en peligro de muerte.

Pese a las súplicas del zorro, el lobo y su equipo, así como Falco, Katt y Slippy se quedaron luchando contra El Leviatán para que Fox y Krystal ganasen tiempo para llegar a la base del Emperador.

Ambos llegaron a su destino.

"Fox"

El zorro se giró y vio a su ex compañera mirándolo con un rostro muy serio.

"Cuando entremos ahí ten cuidado. El Emperador es un maestro del engaño. Debes guarte por tu instinto y no por lo que ven tus ojos y oyen tus oídos"

Sentado en su sillón, lo vieron. Tenía el aspecto de un sapo grande, gordo y lleno de verrugas en todo su rostro, con una papada enorme y unos ojos que los miraban con odio puro.

"Os felicito, creí que nadie en este estúpido Sistema Lylat iba a llegar jamás"

"Te has montado una guarida oculta muy buena, pero has subestimado al Star Fox" replicó el zorro con furia mientras lo apuntaba con su arma, al igual que su compañera.

"Qué falta de respeto, pero me lo esperaba de alguien que dejó que todo su escuadrón muriera"

Al oír estas palabras, las orejas de Fox comenzaron a arder de furia y disparó… y entonces descubrieron que lo que estaba hablando con ellos no era sino un holograma.

Acto seguido, unas risas y unos espejos comenzaron a cubrir la sala, El Emperador se reflejó en todos ellos.

"Sois patéticos, ridículos"

Fox y Krystal abrieron fuego contra los espejos, rompiendo la mayoría, pero en otros su munición rebotó y tuvieron que apartarse para no ser alcanzados. Finalmente quedaron diez, pero la imagen del Emperador aún se reflejaba en ellos.

"Está escondido en una parte de esta habitación"

"Localízalo, yo te protejo"

"¡No tengo que hacerte caso, ya no soy de tu equipo!" replicó ella con furia.

"¿Por favor?"

Ella sonrío y, finalmente aceptó.

"Estúpidos"

El Emperador lanzó un ataque, pero Fox usó su escudo reflector para proteger a su compañera y, finalmente ella lo localizó.

"Está escondido en el techo"

"¿Estás segura?"

Ella pareció aún más molesta.

"¿No has aprendido nada? ¿Es que aún no confías en mí?"

Fox se entristeció al oír las palabras que ella había usado, pero al final decidió hacerle caso y salió corriendo hacia donde Krystal le había indicado.

Allí estaba, El Emperador en persona.

"¡Ríndete!"

"Eso es lo que te crees tú, Fox. De hecho, no hemos hecho más que empezar"

Dicho esto, sacó dos botones y sujetó uno en cada mano.

"Estas son las reglas del juego. Primero tú tiras las armas y luego eliges un botón. El botón de mi derecha detona al Leviatán, tus amigos, suponiendo que no hayan sido aniquilados ya, lo serán. Y este otro detona un botón en el piso inferior, donde está tu amiguita Krystal. Debes elegir uno de ellos o yo apretaré el que elija. Y si no tiras la pistola antes de diez segundos activaré los dos"

Furioso pero con gesto de derrota, el zorro puso su arma en el suelo.

"Elijo… elijo…"

"Se te está acabando el tiempo"

Pero este no se decidía, para gran fastidio del Emperador.

"Acabo de decidirme… ¡Ninguno!"

Y, veloz como el relámpago, Fox sacó el arma que Krystal le había dado y había mantenido escondida y, con un disparo certero acertó a la cabeza del Emperador, que cayó muerto al instante.

El ruido que procedía del exterior pareció apagarse. ¿Significaba eso que el Leviatán había dejado de funcionar?

Krystal apareció poco después y vio la escena.

"Me alegra que después de todo confíes en mí"

Y una ligera y cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Tan pronto salieron, se reunieron con sus compañeros. Fox respiró aliviado al ver a Slippy, Falco, Katt, Bill, ROB64 y el resto sanos y salvos. Incluso se alegraba de que Wolf, Panther y León también estuvieran bien.

Cuando no había nadie alrededor, Wolf se reunió con Fox en privado.

El zorro estaba a las afueras, contemplando el suelo nocturno. El lobo se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos esto juntos?" preguntó Fox sonriendo.

"En la academia… antes de todo"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio; aquel tiempo en la Academia de Lylat, cuando ambos habían sido tan cercanos, antes de que aquello tan horrible los separara y los convirtiera en enemigos… si tan solo aquello no hubiera sucedido… el lobo decidió cambiar de tema.

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué pasó en La Tierra? ¿Cómo era aquello?"

"Es largo de contar"

"¿Tenemos que ir a alguna parte?"

"De acuerdo, te lo diré"

Y el zorro le contó todo, sobre cómo el titán loco Thanos había chasqueado los dedos extinguiendo a la mitad del Universo, y, sobre cómo cinco años después él y su equipo habían vuelto a la Tierra para apoyar a la Gran Alianza en la derrota del titán y sobre cómo, gracias al sacrificio de un humano llamado Tony Stark, el Universo Dos estaba a salvo.

El lobo escuchó hasta la última palabra y luego dijo:

"Ese Señor Stark parecía un buen tipo, me habría gustado conocerlo"

"Y a mí haberle conocido más"

Continuaron contemplando el paisaje en silencio. Fue entonces cuando el zorro se fijó que el lobo había cambiado su aparato de cristal por un parche para tapar aquel ojo que había perdido tiempo atrás.

"Wolf, lo que me dijiste de tu ojo… ¿era verdad?"

El lobo no pareció entender la pregunta, de modo que el zorro fue más claro.

"Dijiste que Andross te lo arrancó cuando trataste de salvar a mi padre de él. ¿Es verdad?"

"Ya te dije en su momento que sí… ¡Y me importa una mierda si te lo crees o no!

"Te creo"

La palabras del zorro lo dejaron enmudecido.

"Fox... tú…"

"Siento no haberte creído en su momento"

El zorro tomó la mano del lobo y ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero los ojos del mayor reflejaban temor y, formuló la pregunta sobre aquello que lo atormentaba por dentro.

"¿Mc Cloud, de verdad crees que la Justicia de Corneria me condenará?"

El zorro no contestó inmediatamente, necesitaba encontrar las palabras, pero finalmente pudo responder con decisión:

"No lo sé, pero yo intervendré a tu favor"

"En otras circunstancias te diría algo así como _no necesito tu ayuda, zorro estúpido, _pero ahora me tendré que tragar el orgullo"

"Viniendo de ti, me lo tomaré como un cumplido"

Ambos se rieron.

"Por cierto, ¿Krystal y tú ya habéis arreglado las cosas?"

"No, pero me parece a mí que al menos se ha mostrado más receptiva a hablar"

"Suerte con eso"

"Gracias"

Y, ambos continuaron mirando las estrellas en silencio, no sabían qué les depararía el futuro, pero fuera lo que fuera lo afrontarían como los grandes héroes que eran.

* * *

_Quería dejar la historia en un final ambiguo. __A continuación se ofrecen dos finales alternativos._

_En el final A, es un final cerrado, para aquellos que quieran finalizar la saga._

_El final B es un final abierto para continuar escribiendo sobre esta franquicia, pero los fanfics **no serán canon dentro del Universo Dos.**_

_Ustedes pueden elegir el que prefieran._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta trilogía de principio a fin y un abrazo muy fuerte a aquellos que dejaron review en cualquiera de los fanfics._

_Si quieren denle follow en mi página de perfil para no perderse ninguna de mis futuras historias. Espero volver a verlos en mi futuros fanfics. _


	7. Final A

**Final A.**

Durante las siguientes semanas, el Star Fox estuvo ocupado, pues, una vez más volvían a ser los grandes héroes del Sistema Lylat. El nombre de Fox Mc Cloud se hizo, si cabía aún más famoso; todas las chicas se morían de ganas de ser sus esposas… sin embargo, a él solo le interesaba una de ellas, Krystal… ¿seguiría enfadada con él por siempre?

Lo que el zorro no sabía es que Lucy Hare se había reunido con Krystal y le había contado aquello que hizo el zorro por los refugiados… y aquello le recordó por qué se había enamorado de Fox en primer lugar, por su bondad.

Y, finalmente ambos se reunieron y, tras una charla y un par de encuentros casuales decidieron comenzar a salir.

Por su parte, Slippy Toad y Amanda finalmente se casaron.

Al contrario que a la rana, Falco y Katt no volvieron juntos, de hecho, después de que ella se fuera enfadada no volvieron a verla.

Finalmente, el juicio contra el Star Wolf tuvo lugar. Panther fue condenado a prisión durante varios años. Por su parte tanto Wolf como León fueron condenados a muerte.

Pero Fox no pensaba tolerar algo así, así que se coló en la prisión para liberarlo… pero el lobo no quiso huir, al contrario que Panther quien, el día anterior había conseguido escapar y viviría para siempre como un prófugo.

"No es propio de un héroe como tú impedir a un hombre acudir a su destino"

"Wolf, por favor"

"Le contaré a tu padre que te has convertido en todo un hombre hecho y derecho, Se sentirá orgulloso"

Wolf y León fueron ejecutados al día siguiente. La muerte del lobo le causó a Fox un gran dolor el resto de su vida, pero aprendería a convivir con él.

Pasó el tiempo.

Slippy y Amanda tuvieron varios hijos. Por su parte, Fox y Krystal se casaron y ella quedó embarazada, de modo que Fox se reunió con Falco en el bar al que ambos solían ir después del trabajo.

"Escucha Falco, ser padre es muy importante y…"

"Sé lo que vas a decirme, que vas a dejar el Star Fox. Te conozco demasiado bien"

"¿Y no te importa?"

"¿Qué más logros quieres? De todos modos ya no hay mucha acción. La paz es tan aburrida…"

"Quién iba a decir que Dash se convertiría en un líder tan bondadoso en Venom. El día que lo eligieron todos pensamos que se vendría una nueva guerra, pero no"

"Ni que lo digas. Tú deja en mis alas el equipo"

Al poco tiempo, Krystal dio a luz a un hijo al que nombraron Marcus James Mc Cloud.

Fueron una familia feliz durante mucho tiempo; además el zorro nunca perdió el contacto con sus amigos, los hijos de Slippy jugaban a menudo con Marcus, y Falco siempre era bienvenido en el hogar. Además, de vez en cuando aliados que Fox conoció en el Universo como Samus Aran, la Capitana Marvel o los Guardianes de la Galaxia fueron de visita de vez en cuando.

El día antes de empezar la academia, Marcus le preguntó a su padre sobre una foto vieja que había encontrado. Era de la academia, en ella aparecían una versión más joven de Fox y de Wolf juntos.

"¿Quién es este lobo que aparece a tu lado papá?"

"Ese lobo, hijo mío. Era Wolf O'Donnell. Uno de los más grandes pilotos y guerreros que jamás vio el Sistema Lylat, era casi tan grande como tu abuelo James"

En el futuro, Marcus James Mc Cloud junto con la hija de Lucy, uno de los hijos de Slippy y Falco como guía, formarían el Star Fox del mañana.

El Sistema Lylat podía descansar tranquilo bajo la protección de aquellos héroes.

* * *

_Para quienes eligieron este final, Fox Mc Cloud para mí es bisexual, por ello se quedó con Krystal en este final._

_Fox continuará apareciendo en los fanfics de Super Smash Bros, simplemente no será el mismo Fox de esta continuidad. Para no hacerse un lío, simplemente los fanfics de Super Smash Bros serán un AU._


	8. Final B

**Final B**

Tras varias semanas de espera, tuvo lugar el juicio contra el Star Wolf.

Gracias a la intervención tanto del Star Fox al completo (aunque Falco aceptó a regañadientes) así como Peppy Hare y, teniendo en cuanta que habían ayudado a salvar el Sistema Lylat tanto como contra los Aparoides como con el Imperio de Anglar, finalmente fueron perdonados, pero con la advertencia de que no volvieran a delinquir.

Sin embargo, León no estaba de acuerdo con esa última condición, de modo que el Star Wolf se deshizo y el camaleón desapareció de escena.

Slippy y Amanda se casaron y, durante las semanas siguientes, el nombre de Fox Mc Cloud se hizo si cabía más popular; pero aquello cabreó mucho a Falco.

"Siempre igual, ¡estoy harto de que te lleves tú toda la fama, Fox!" había dicho.

Ambos tuvieron una acalorada discusión y, finalmente el halcón abandonó el equipo.

"Pasa de esos fracasados, vente conmigo" lo animó Katt.

El halcón aceptó su oferta y, al equipo, al que bautizaron como Star Falco, también se sumó Dash, quien se moría de ganas de vivir aventuras espaciales.

"¿Debo asumir esto como que retomamos lo nuestro?" preguntó ella sonriendo.

"Debes" respondió él.

Y ambos se besaron.

Fox, por su parte, no tuvo la suerte que tuvo Katt. Krystal no lo perdonó, el daño que le había hecho era irreparable.

"Lo siento. Además, creo que me he enamorado de Panther"

"Entendido. Espero que seáis muy felices juntos"

Ella y Panther se marcharon juntos al día siguiente.

El abandono de Krystal y la discusión con Falco deprimieron a Fox, quién comenzó a ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Daba pena verlo en aquel estado, tanto que la fama pronto lo abandonó y se quedó completamente solo, pues Bill y Peppy habían tirado la toalla, viendo que sus intentos de animarlo no daban fruto alguno.

"Sírveme otra" le decía Fox al camarero,

Estaba en un bar de Corneria, el único abierto a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

"¿Me estarán engañando mis ojos? ¿Fox Mc Cloud en una hora baja?"

El zorro se giró, y vio a Wolf… quien parecía totalmente distinto. Tenía una apariencia cuidada y un aire de grandeza, todo lo contrario que él.

"Das pena, zorro estúpido"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Este es el héroe de Lylat?"

"¡He dicho que te calles, Wolf!"

"¡Deshonras la memoria de tu padre!"

Ante estas palabras, Fox intentó golpearlo, pero en aquel estado de embriaguez fue inútil y Wolf lo derribó fácilmente, luego se lo llevó de aquel lugar.

En un callejón el lobo le dio un par de golpes bien dados antes de mojarlo con agua.

"¿Se te ha pasado la cogorza?"

El zorro solo pudo dejarse caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar… y, cuando se calmó admitió que había perdido el rumbo en la vida.

"Me he hecho cazarrecompensas" comentó Wolf "Me vendría muy bien un compañero, especialmente a alguien que me ayudara a no tener tentaciones de quebrar la ley. Creo que tú das el pego, ¿no te parece, Mc Cloud?"

"Wolf… creo que ahora sigo algo borracho para responder"

"Te dejo mi tarjeta, voy a estar aquí en Corneria dos días más. Luego partiré"

Y, dicho esto, el lobo se levantó y se fue.

Pasaron dos días, y llegó el momento de partir.

"Sabía que no vendría" pensó el lobo tristemente, echando una última mirada antes de subir a su nave.

Acababa de dejar Corneria cuando se dio cuenta de que otra nave lo seguía, era un Arwing, sabía que no podía pertenecer a otro que no fuera Fox. El lobo no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Siento el retraso, necesitaba los dos días para arreglar algo el desastre en el que me había convertido y prepararme para esto"

"Hay que ver que fastidioso eres"

"No tanto como tú"

Ambos rieron y, zarparon rumbo a las aventuras que les aguardaban por todo el Universo.

* * *

_Para quienes eligieron este final, efectivamente, mis futuros fanfics seguirán las aventuras de Wolf y Fox por el universo actuando como recompensas, pero no serán canon dentro del Universo Dos. __También me planteo que Fox y Wolf den un paso más allá y acaben como pareja en esta continuidad, ya que como mencioné con anterioridad para mí ambos son bisexuales, pero me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto._

_Tampoco descarto crossovers con otras franquicias como Metroid, Guardianes de la Galaxia o Ratchet&Clank, pero eso ya se verá._


End file.
